Just a Hypothetical Question
by Ms. Starry-eyed
Summary: Would you do it? Would you accept the consequences just to save all those lives and bring justice? But also to cause pain to the one you love? Would you? No worries, After all, It's just a hypothetical question. ShinxRan


Ok, I've written another story. Hopefully this one will be better than my other one which I have now deleted. Some notes you should know before you start reading: 1) This starting Friday is 8 days before Shinichi was shrunk. 2) Ms. Jodie Saintemillion, the FBI woman has already become their English teacher because Shiho already turned into a kid. hmm, maybe after this, I'll write a sort of prologue story 3) I am not Yatsui this time, I just like using the name. Repeat, I am not Yatsui, I just aspire to be like her yet will never get violet eyes. 4) I will sometimes use honorifics and some Japanese, and sometimes I won't. It depends if I think it belongs there. Alright, I think that's it for now. If you find a loophole, please tell me so I can fix it )

Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own Detective Conan, BUT I DO OWN Yatsui Hohata and some of the teacher's names..YAY I OWN SOMETHING! GO ME! Oh, also, the bell will get annoying, eventually. YOU have been warned -.-

* * *

**Friday Evening**

She glanced at the T.V., it was Detective Conan. Her friend must've put it on, in hopes of cheering her up. She had been feeling rather down lately. Even she did not know why. It was as if a sudden cloud appeared over her sunny exterior. No matter, soon she would be able to escape from it all. Too many worries had burdened her for too long. All she had to do now was wait until Saturday.

_Just one more day. I'll be able to live a more exciting life._ She smiled as she saw Conan-kun hit Mori-san with his tranquilizer gun. It was the first smile she had in two weeks. It quickly disappeared and she went back to her homework...like she'd be there on Monday to turn it in...

**Monday Morning**

"SHINICHI!" bellowed Ran Mori. They were in front of school and Shinichi Kudo, the Famous High School Detective of the East, was once again looking at his fan mail, or rather his "fangirl" mail. She had gotten upset at it and hit him with her bag.

"Ran, it's not like I can't help it. I get mail, it'd be rude not to answer." he replied, while rubbing the bump on his head.

"Answer? More like lead them on! Why don't you just get one already so they'd leave you alone. I'm tired of seeing that pile of sick junk everyday." Ran said, giving the mail a disgusted look.

Shinichi looked at the ground, his eyes lowered. "Well, not all girls like me. I can't just pick one I like until I know they like me back."

"Huh?" She suddenly got confused by the sudden change of the mood. _Jeez, I thought girls were the only ones with mood swings. _"Ah- , cheer up Shinichi! Just forget I said anything." Ran smiled at him as he looked up to her eye level. She then added sarcastically, "Come on, class is starting. We wouldn't want to miss Trig class." And with that she grabbed his arm and pulled him off.

**10 Minutes later in Trigonometry class**

"Good Morning Class!" said Ms. Kotobukii as she walked in and set her things on the podium.

"Good Morning Sensei." replied the room, of course it was rather dull since it was only 7:00.

"Today, we have a new student coming in. She should be arriving any second now and I want everyone to make her feel quite welcome."

Footsteps were soon heard and the doorknob turned. Everyone looked toward the door. Most of the guys hoped the girl would be pretty. Most of the girls hoped she would be nice. The door swung open. In walked a girl with long raven hair that was in two buns held in place with hairsticks and leftover hair to simulate short hair. She had lavender eyes and had bangs down to the bottom of her chin that cradled the side of her face. She was dressed in the usual Teitan High uniform, but with a slight alteration. She had white bunny cufflinks on the end of her blazer. Her schoolbag was also violet and bore her initials Y.H. in the lower right corner. She walked with dignity and the nervousness of being the 'new student'.

"Good morning," said Ms. Kotobukii who was putting on her welcome face, "please introduce yourself to the class."

"Hai, Konichiwa. My name is Yatsui Hohata. Pleased to meet you all. I hope to be on good terms with everyone." She bowed.

The class returned the greeting with a variety of hi's and hello's. Some boys whistled instead.

"Yes, well thank you class for giving Ms. Hohata that interesting welcome." The teacher then turned to Yatsui. "Ms. Hohata, let's seat you next to..." She looked over her seating chart. "...Kudo, yes that'll do. Since he's a bit of a clown, people refrain from sitting next to him, leaving an empty seat. Well, everyone except Mori that is, isn't that right?" She looked to Mori and Kudo who just blushed.

Yatsui smirked and sat down in her seat. She turned and faced Shinichi and Ran. "Nice to meet you both." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." replied Ran.

"Likewise" joined Shinichi, he slightly raised his arm as a sign of hello.

"Okay, class, now to return to our regularly scheduled lesson." she chuckled at her joke and continued with the lesson.

**45 minutes later **

**(((BRING))) **

"Okay, class have a nice morning!" With that she dismissed the class and they all started to leave.

Shinichi got up and started to leave when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around. "Um..I'm sorry to inconvenience you both, but could you and Ran be my guides? Just for the classes we're in of course." It was Yatsui, she held a piece of paper in her hand, probably her schedule.

They all started walking. Shinichi was about to answer when Ran cut in. "Of course! We would love to, wouldn't we Shinichi?" Her eyes sparkled with the prospect of befriending the new student.

"I don't mind. Here, let's see your schedule." He held his hand out. She gave him her schedule. "Hmm..well you have the next class with us, then Science and English with Ran, lunch, and P.E and Phil class with me. I'm thinking we're gonna be good friends since you have all classes with at least one of us. Hehehe.." He put his hand behind his head.

"Wow, you two must really be close if you memorize each other's classes. Are you two together?" Yatsui said this with the voice of an innocent friend, but the smirk of someone who already knows.

They both freaked out and started mumbling gibberish. Yatsui caught some snippets of their rambling. "NO it's not like-" "I would never-" "We're just-" She grinned at her two new friends. _So Kawaii!_ "Alright then, I think I got the gist of your answers. Could you guys show me to our history class now? I feel like we're just wandering around. Hehehe.."

They both stopped blabbering and stood straight up, trying to return back to their normal selves and lead the way...

All three stepped into the classroom. Shinichi whispered to Yatsui, "Be careful, Ms. Cartuwrightu can be a handful." Shinichi and Ran went to their assigned seats while Yatsui stayed at the front to inform the teacher of her arrival.

She walked up to the teacher and tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me?"

"Excuse you? I'm sorry, but you're terribly rude. I was about to make a phone call, now stay there until I'm done." She turned around and started to dial on her cellphone. "Hiya! How are you doing? Really? Oh that's so good. Uh-huh. Yeah that was quite amusing. Muahahaha..."

Yatsui stared blankly at her new history teacher. _I was rude? How was I supposed to know she was gonna call someone. And it's not like it sounds important; she laughs maniacally. Shinichi was right, she is a handful. _**(((BRING))) **The bell interrupted her thoughts and the conversation of Ms. Cartuwrightu. Yatsui looked up and saw that everyone was in their seat and with all their materials out. Ms. Cartuwrightu hung up the phone and stood up.

"Now class, today we will be studying the perio-AH!" As she was talking and walking up to the board, she bumped into Yatsui who was wondering why she was being forgotten. "Excuse me young lady! What are you doing out of your seat! That's a 30 minute detention before school tomorrow!" She took the marker, removed the cap and was about to write her name when she paused. "Young lady, what's your name again?"

"Well, it's Yatsui but-"

"No buts, no excuses, no nothing. If you're not in your seat by the bell, your tardy. You know how it goes." She wrote Yatsui's name on the board under detentions.

"Yes Sensei, but-"

Ms. Cartuwrightu sighed in irritation. "That's it, just go to your seat." Yatsui just stayed there, now also irritated. Gone was the dignified, controlled looked and was replaced by the face of a girl ready to punch her teacher. She would have, but then...

"Sensei?" It was Ran, she had raised her hand and calmly asked.

"Yes, Ms. Mori? You know you shouldn't interrupt a teacher in the middle of a reprimanding."

"Yes, Sensei, but Ms. Hohata just transferred into this school. By the looks of it, she was waiting for you to assign her a seat and to sign her in and her schedule."

"Is that true Ms. uh...Hohata was it?"

"Yes Sensei. You told me to wait here until you were done on the phone." Yatsui had regained her former composure thanks to Ran.

"Alright then. I apologize for putting you into detention. You can sit anywhere free, I can just write you in the seating chart later. This whole incident has left me quite flustered." Ms. Cartuwrightu erased Yatsui's name off the board and began to write the lesson.

_Whew...glad that's over with. Thankfully, I can choose where I sit. _Yatsui looked around and was happy to know that Ran had an empty seat beside her. _I'm so lucky! I can sit next to my friends again._ She took a seat next to Ran and began to remove her materials from her bag...

**Passing Period**

Yatsui sighed. "Hey guys? Is Ms. Cartuwrightu always such a pain in the butt?" They were assigned a 1000 word report on the history of Japan's capital due by the end of the week.

"Yeah, she's always like this. We have our theories on why she acts like that. The leading one is that she refuses to take her anti bi-polar pills." Shinichi replied like the detective he is. Ran giggled.

"Uh-huh, we don't even know why she was hired. She must have an 'in' with the principal." Yatsui glanced at the two friends. _They look so nice together...wish I had someone like that. _

"Well, I guess I'll be taking up my whole time with homework this week. Great way to start off being in a new school huh?"

"It shouldn't be that much trouble should it?" inquired Ran.

"Actually, it will be. I didn't just move here from somewhere in Japan. I moved here from California in the United States, so I don't know much about Japanese history." Shinichi and Ran looked at her weird.

"Really? That's cool, yet a bit sad. You must've had a lot of friends you had to leave behind." said Shinichi.

"What makes you think I had a lot of friends?" asked Yatsui.

"Well, you're not a mean person and you don't look half bad..."

"Oh, well thanks for the compliment, but most people who were around me, I didn't consider them friends. I only had two real close friends and unfortunately, I won't be able to talk to them again." She smiled sadly.

Meanwhile, Ran was staring intently on Yatsui. _She has such a nice personality and she looks pretty, too. Shinichi would probably go for a girl like her, or her even! After all, he did compliment her and he only considers us friends._ Ran sighed and had her head down for the rest of the passing period. While talking to Shinichi, Yatsui noticed how sad Ran looked.

_Uh-oh, is she jealous? Because of me? I'm just talking to him. Maybe 'cause he complimented me? I don't want to make her dislike me. _After Yatsui had gotten her seat from the science teacher, Mr. Nisawa, she decided to cheer up Ran. There were 5 more minutes to the passing period and Shinichi was in English, giving Yatsui a chance to dig up those hidden feelings. "So Ran, what do you think of Shinichi?"

Ran snapped out of her deep thought. "What? Oh...well he's a big mystery geek who loves Sherlock Holmes way too much." she said in a big huff.

"Ran, I didn't ask what kind of person he is, I asked what do you** think** of him?" At this point Ran started getting a blush on her cheeks.

"Why are you asking, Yatsui? If you wanna know, he's single. Isn't that the info you were looking for?" Ran said dejectedly.

"No, actually. I know he's single and I don't care.", then Yatsui said discreetly, "The reason I'm asking is 'cause I also know that **you** like him."

"What! No way! I could never like Shinichi! We're just friends." She exclaimed. Her face had now changed from slightly pink to scarlet.

"Suuure...Ran, you should just admit it. You know, I could be a powerful ally. Just know that I have no romantic feelings toward Shinichi and that the reason I know you like him is that it's written all over your face." _Along with other reasons..._ With that, Yatsui turned her attention towards the front, ending the talk.

Ran contemplated the conversation and then the bell rang. **(((BRING)))**

Mr. Nisawa started the class by saying rather monotonously, "Turn to page 237: Make up of atoms...

**Another 45 minutes later**

**(((BRING))) **(a/n: Sorry that was short, couln't find anything interesting to put)

They exited the classroom. They saw Shinichi heading toward the class they just exited and waved at him. Then they went towards English. The teacher's name was Ms. Saintemillion. She was like the exact opposite of Ms. Cartuwrightu. As she signed Yatsui into the roster and signed the schedule, Yatsui thought. _She's way nice! Thank God...wait so we've had a dorky, mean, boring, and now cool teacher...maybe I'm just stereotyping too much. Oh well.._ This time, when she was assigned her seat, she was seated between a girl named Sonoko Suzuki and the wall.

"Nice to meet you Yatsui! You look really pretty, do you have a boyfriend? You must have." Sonoko exclaimed rather fast.

"Ehehe...thank you, but no I don't have a boyfriend. It'd be pretty hard to find a guy in only one weekend, I just got here Saturday."

"Well, with your looks, I highly doubt that. Hey, wanna go shopping with me and Ran in Shibuya today? You should see the greatest fashions in all of Japan."

"But I don't have that kind of spending money right now. I have just enough to get a place and food."

"Oh, don't worry about that! My family is pretty rich and my parents really love me. I have at least 5 credit cards and one with a 100,000 yen limit. I can guarantee you that we'll have a blast. Please, Yatsui?"

"Alright, I'll go, but please don't spend too much on me. I'm still practically a stranger to you." Yatsui smiled and she and Sonoko talked until the bell rang.

**(((BRING)))**

"Oookay! Class, find as many words as you can with these roots." Ms. Saintemillion pointed to the board. "You have until the end of the period. Use the dictionary efficiently and whoever has the most words gets a prize." This got everyone excited and the whole class was busy with their dictionaries.

43 minutes later...

"And the winner is...Ms. Hohata with a total of 206! Please take a bow, Ms. Hohata." Yatsui stood up and bowed, her face pink. "Your prize is that you don't get homework today! The rest of you will study these roots and tomorrow will recite 5 words for each of them. When the bell rings, you're dismissed. Have a nice lunch." Ms. Saintemillion turned back to her desk and started organizing it.

**(((BRING)))**

Ran yawned. "Finally lunch! I'm starving. With you joining the school today, it's been more interesting than before." She said to Yatsui. Ran, Yatsui and Sonoko were walking to the cafeteria to grab some lunch.

"What will you be getting, Yatsui?" asked Sonoko as they all sat down at a table.

"It's okay. I brought my own lunch. It's all fast food, to remind me of where I used to live.I always ate fast food, hehehe." She pulled out an ordinary Japanese lunch box wrapped and tied in a purple handkerchief. Inside were fries, pizza, a hamburger and a bottle of soda.

"You sure like purple don't you?", asked Sonoko.

"Yup! I've liked it since the 5th grade. It was like, just one day I thought purple was the nicest color and I've liked it from then on." Yatsui dug into her pizza after wiping away the oil with a napkin.

"Hey! So anything happen while I was gone?" Shinichi slipped into a chair next to Ran. He had a tray full of food and tried to eat it as fast as he could.

"He always eats like this?" asked Yatsui timidly.

"Hai..." replied Ran and Sonoko. anime sweatdrops formed on their heads (a/n: it had to be put there! IT JUST HAD TO OK?)

Ran's eyes narrowed at the boy. "Oi, oi! Can't you eat like a normal person? Is this the kind of impression you want to leave on Yatsui?" She continued to glare at him.

"Ayyyee mmmm eeery unnghheeee."

Ran sighed and slapped Shinichi on the back. He suddenly began to choke! He couldn't breathe...then he remembered. He swallowed and all was right with the world.

"NOW, would say that again, but clearer?"

"I said, 'I'm very hungry.' It can't be helped. As a wise person once said, 'A way to a man's heart is through his stomach'." Shinichi nodded and began eating once more. All the girls sighed and began to eat their own lunches as well. After they all finished eating, Sonoko took Yatsui to the school's library to check out books for their history assignment. This also left a certain two people alone.

"Shinichi?" asked Ran nervously.

"Nani?" He glanced up at her. He was doing his homework, just in case a case came along that day.

"What do you think of Yatsui?", she was getting more downtrodden by the minute.

"Eh? Well, she's nice and all, and guys would go for her, but not me." he ended abruptly and quickly went back to his work. Ran just looked surprised at his answer.

"Why did you mention you not liking her? I never asked that."

"I dunno, for some reason I just said it. You do look better though." Ran blushed.

"Well, what kind of girl would you go for?" her lips quivering at the question that escaped her mouth.

"What's it to you, Ran?" It was like a battle of questions, who would answer first/give up?

"Oh, no reason. Just wondering." She glanced at her watch and gasped. "Shinichi! We better go to class now, it starts in five minutes!"

"Okay. Bye Ran!"

"Bye Shinichi, see you after school!" They both left for their destined classes.

Meanwhile...

"OH DARN! They were so close!" Sonoko said around the corner from the aforementioned table.

"Yes, I know. But don't worry, we'll find a way to get them together. If a new student like me can figure out it, it won't be that hard for them to find out." Yatsui smirked. They both had quickly got some resource books and rushed back to the cafeteria. They decided to spy on Ran and Shinichi.

"Trust me, it's harder than it looks. I've been trying for quite some time now and no luck yet."

"Well, Ms. Suzuki, you never had me." Yatsui grinned once more and both her and Sonoko headed off to their classes. Before they parted, Yatsui made a plan. "You take Ran, and I'll take Shinichi. It'll be easier if we split up. Let's try and set them up on a date, Ok?"

"That sounds perfect. Looks like we're in business Ms. Hohata." She walked off to Home Economics to join Ran.

"Yes, it does Ms. Suzuki." murmured Yatsui. She walked toward the gym.

TBC

* * *

That is like the longest chapter I've ever written! It like, just flowed out of me. Although I should be doing hw right now..hehe...well hope you liked it! Sorry I had to end it there, it was too long already for me! 


End file.
